


Grow up

by Kashy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashy/pseuds/Kashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why can't you finally grow up ?" "because that would mean i'd have to be like you !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow up

**Author's Note:**

> I read a story on fanfiction.net ( Grow Up from Shimegami ) and well, this came to my mind ^^ 
> 
> Hope you will like it and sorry for all grammar mistakes - german here ^^

It all had begun with a stupid prank; nothing new. But seemingly, it had pushed his brothers over the edge. 

All three of them, Leo, Raph and even Don were screaming at him, looks of anger on their faces.

Eventually one of his brothers, Mikey couldn't really say which one, probably Leo said "why can't you finally grow up Mikey ?"

And Mikey couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"Because that would mean I'd have to be like you!"

He yelled right back at his brothers. Their expressions had switched from angry to stunned in no time. 

Mikey, with tears of anger, sadness and all long hold back emotions in his eyes continued

"If growing up means to be always serious, never having fun again or to be always amgry when something doesn't function at the first try then no !"

Leo stared at his youngest brother in shock. Did Mikey really think so ? Had he really given this impression ?

"Mikey.." hes started to say but was interrupted.

 

"If growing up means to be angry all the time, to be resentful and almost never smiling, only smirking or yelling then what should be so great at it ?"

Raph stared right in the eyes of his brother, his brothers eyes full of betrayal. Of course, Raph knew he wasn't as playful anymore, but had he really let Mikey fall this hard ?

"If growing up means to be distant all the time, absorbed in books or work what is so good at growing up ? WHAT ?"

Donnie wasn't able to meet his brothers eyes, he was to afraid of what he would see in them. 

Mikey stared at his brothers, not quite believing he just said all that. Mot able to stop the tears any longer they now ran down his cheeks, seemingly forever.

No one said a word. 

Mikey couldn't bear it, the looks of shock he received from his brothers and stormed off into his room. He needed to be alone.

The three older brothers were left standing in shock. What had they missed ? What should they do ?

Yeah.

What should they do ?


End file.
